


Umbrella Scene

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Romance, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by the Umbrella Scene from Miraculous Ladybug.





	Umbrella Scene

The school bell rings and everyone runs out of the school.

Manny and Frida walked out of the school.

It starts to rain.

Manny opens a umbrella.

Frida began to play a sad tune on her guitar.

Manny said "Hey Frida i'm sorry i didn't mean to put gum on your seat"

Manny gives Frida a umbrella but a umbrella closes over Frida.

Manny laughed.

Manny began to play a cheerful song on Frida's guitar.

Frida and Manny blushed as they hear their hearts beating faster.

Manny and Frida laughed

Frida opens a umbrella.

Suddenly Manny's bongos glowed green and Marimen appears behind him.

Marimen said "Hi Manuelito are you too scared to talk to her"

Manny blushed "What!? N-no!"

Frida's guitar glowed red and Opie appears behind her.

Opie said "Frida why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend!"

Frida blushed "He's not my boyfriend he's my best friend!"

Frida and Manny began to walk home.

The End


End file.
